The End
by NikiLusia
Summary: Lizzy menjadi... dan mati ditangan Ciel Phantomhive yang telah lama menghilang.. baca ajah kelanjutannya sendiri, malas jelasin #plak . R&R ? penuh OC


Ollee~

Fic ke 4 setelah yang sebelum-sebelumnya

Warning : GAJE(seperti biasa) , OOC , Typo bertebaran, membosankan, Feels gx kerasa, dan sebagainya

Disclaimer : Yana Toboso -sama

Author : It's me Mini Niki T^T

Happy Reading And Selamat natal Tolong kadonya diantar langsung kerumah saya #plak

Seorang wanita tua terlihat duduk dengan tenang nya ditengah perapian dirumah mewahnya,

"Hmm..sudah berapa lama?" wanita itu bertanya sambil tersenyum walau tidak ada seorang pun disana,

"Sudah berapa lama, kau membuat ku menunggu?" sang Nenek kembali bertanya, namun tidak ada jawaban sedangkan senyumannya semakin merekah,

"68 tahun, aku menunggumu hingga 53 tahun," sang nenek berkata lagi sambil membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap kearah bingkai foto ditangannya, Foto tua yang masih disimpannya,

"Nenekk..!" sebuah panggilan terdengar dari ruangan lain, sang nenek segera mengerakan kursi roda yang tengah ia duduki mendekati kearah suara,

"Ada apa, Cicel?" sang nenek bertanya pada cucu perempuan nya yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu masuk yang besar berukir di rumahnya,

"tadi kak Wels melihat ada seorang anak kecil yang pingsan di luar rumah,Nek" anak yang dipanggil Cicel berkata dengan nada panik,

"benarkah? Coba kita periksa, panggil ayahmu dan tuan Maichel untuk memastikan," ujar sang nenek dengan bijak,

"baik, nek" sang anak perempuan berumur 9 tahun lalu berlari kedalam rumah, sedangkan nenek yang ditinggal itu, dengan perlahan menuju keluar rumah mengunakan kursi rodanya,

Krekk...

Sang nenek membuka pintu besar itu, menampilkan halamannya yang telah memutih karena salju yang turun sejak kemarin,

"Astaga..!" pekik sang nenek saat melihat seongok sosok anak kecil bersurai abu-abu kebiruan terbaring dan ditutupi oleh sebagian salju yang masih saja turun,

"Nyonya Elizabeth, ada apa?" seorang pelayanan wanita yang kebetulan lewat melihat sang majikan yang memekik kaget,

"A...Anak itu, cepat bawa dia masuk," seru sang nyonya pada pelayannya, tapi sebelum sang pelayan wanita berjalan melewati nya, beberapa pria datang berbondong dari lantai 2,

"Ibu, ada apa?"tanya sang Pria tampan yang berjalan sambil mengendong anak perempuan bernama Cicel itu,

"Ohh syukurlah kau datang, Arnold, cepat bawa masuk anak disana itu," seru sang nenek sambil menunjuk kearah yang ia maksud, sang pria yang merupakan anak sang nenek segera menurunkan anak digendongannya dan berlari kearah yang ditunjuk diikuti oleh pria yang 1 nya,

"Milda, cepat siapkan pakaian hangat untuk anak itu,"perintah sang nyonya rumah pada pelayan disebelahnya,

"Ayoo Cicel, kita masuk dan menunggu ayahmu," seru sang nenek pada cucunya yang dengan siggap mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki sang nenek.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya nenek itu pada anaknya yang merupakan seorang Dokter kerajaan,

"kurasa dia, baik-baik saja,bu, dia hanya pingsan karena kurang makan dan kelelahan," jelas orang yang bernama Arnold itu pada sang ibunda,

"Ohh syukurlah, biarkan ibu yang mengurusnya, kau istirahatlah, sudah malam," kata sang nenek sambil mengelus puncak kepala cucu perempuannya,

"Emm... apa tidak berbahaya membiarkannya sendirian bersama ibu?" tanya Arnold ragu,

"apa yang kau katakan? Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, walau ibu harus duduk dikursi roda,tapi ibu masih bisa melindungi diri ibu sendiri," sang nenek berkata dengan nada tersinggung,

"Bukan begitu,bu, akan sangat berbahaya bukan, dia itu orang asing," Arnold berkata dengan nada khawatir sambil memegang tangan ibunya yang penuh dengan keriput,

"Hhh..sudahlah, ibu tidak mengapa, suruh saja Maichel berjaga diluar kamar, jika ada apa-apa Maichel akan segara menyadarinya,"

"Baiklah, ibu juga jangan sampai kelelahan," pesan Arnold pada ibunya,

"ahaha, lihat siapa yang menasehati ibunya," Nenek itu berkata sambil mencubit pelan tangan Arnold,

"ahaha, selamat malam,Bu," "selamat malam nenek," dan kedua anggota keluarganya berlalu dari kamarnya yang hangat,

Meninggalkan sang nenek bersama anak kecil kira-kira berumur 8 tahun yang tertidur pulas di kasurnya,

"Hhh... apa ini yang disebut keajaiban natal?" sang nenek kembali bergumam sambil menatap sendu kearah jendela kamar,

"Ughh..." suara gellisah keluar dari mulut anak kecil yang tengah bergeliat tidak tenang di kasurnya,

"ada apa?" sang nenek mendorong kursi rodanya kearah sang anak yang terlihat gelisah,

"Di-dimana?" sang anak bertanya,

"Dikamarku, bagaimana perasaanmu?"tanya sang nenek kembali,

"Ugh...la-lapar," gumam ragu sang anak,

"Ohh... minumlah dahulu," saran sang nenek itu sambil menyedorkannya air,

"Te-terima kasih,"walau ragu anak itu menerimanya, dalam sekejap anak itu menghabiskan air putih digelas bening itu lalu menyedorkannya dengan ragu kearah sang nenek,

"makanlah," kata sang nenek kembali menyedorkan sepotong roti setelah menerima sodoran gelas dari anak itu,

"Siapa namamu nak?" sang nenek bertanya sambil memperhatikan anak yang terlihat begitu semangat memakan potongan roti yang diberikannya,

"A-aku Ciel Kirkland," dengan perlahan anak itu mengucapkan namanya sendiri,

"Ahahaha, Ciel yah? Nama yang bagus," puji sang nenek sambil mengelus pelan surai abu kebiruannya,

"Benar-benar Ciel," gumam sang nenek tanpa sadar sambil memerhatikan permata biru dimata anak itu,

"Nenek siapa?" tanya sang anak bernama Ciel itu pada nya,

"ElizabethMidford, kau bisa memanggil ku nenek Lizzy," sang nenek berkata dengan nada lembut masih setia mengelus surai anak dihadapannya,

"salam kenal, nenek Lizzy," seru anak itu dengan senyum cerahnya yang membuat nenek itu tertawa kecil,

"ada apa?" Ciel bertanya pelan pada nenek Lizzy yang terus memandanginya,

"tidak, hanya saja, kau mirip sekalli dengan seseorang yang nenek kenal," sang nenek berkata sambil tersenyum manis kearah anak itu,

"Siapa,nek?" Ciel bertanya dengan antusias,

"hahaha, hanya teman lama, Ciel, bisa kau ceritakan kenapa kau pingsan ditengah hujan salju pada nenek?" tanya nenek itu pada Ciel,

"Emm.. aku terpisah dengan ayah dan ibu saat berjalan-jalan dikota kemarin," jelas Ciel dengan suara bergetar takut sambil menahan air matanya,

"Ohh astaga, itu buruk sekali, biar nenek bantu kamu menemukan orang tua mu yah," kata nenek itu kembali mengelus surai Ciel,

Ciel hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum ceria, seakan dia tidak pernah kehilangan orang tuanya,

Itu lah anak-anak , batin Elizabeth.

"Ohh jadi dia ini kehilangan orang-tuanya?" tanya Violla pada ibu mertunya saat ibu mertunya menjelaskan keadaan yang dialami anak yang ditemukan kemarin oleh suami nya ditengah halaman rumah besar ini.

"Begitulah, jadi Arnold bisakah kau mencari orang yang memiliki nama Kirkland dikota ini?" tanya Nenek Lizzy pada anak nya yang terlihat sedang memerhatikan anak yang duduk disampingnya,

"Dengan senang hati,bu tapi itu akan memakan waktu paling tidak 2 hari," jelas Arnold pada ibu nya yang terlihat menikmati sarapannya,

"tidak masalah, kurasa orang-tua nya juga akan segera melapor kepihak berwajib sesegera mungkin," jelas Nenek Lizzy, lalu keheningan menyelimuti sarapan pagi itu seperti biasa,

"Aku sudah selesai, aku berangkat dulu, Violla, Ibu" pamitnya pada 2 orang wanita yang berharga bagi Arnold Midford, "Cicel dan Wels, jaga ibu dan nenek yah, jangan nakal,"pesannya pada kedua buah hatinya, lalu berjalan keluar ruangan diikuti Violla yang mengantarnya kedepan rumah,

"Ciel," panggil sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatiaan anak itu,

"yah?" balasnya,

"aku Cicel, dan dia Wels, salam kenal," seru seorang anak perempuan yang sepertinya sebaya dengannya,

"Salam kenal juga," balas Ciel sambil tersenyum cerah kearah 2 bersaudara dihadapannya,

"mau bermain?" ajak Wels yang berdiri dibelakang Cicel,

"maaf anak-anak, hari ini Ciel akan menemani nenek ke makam kerabat nenek, kalian bisa bermain nanti," jelas sang nenek memudarkan senyum anak-anak dihadapannya,

"kau bisa bermain nanti sepuasnya, Cicel, Wels,dan Ciel juga ayoo ikut nenek," seru nenek itu lalu didorong oleh seorang pelayan menuju depan rumah,

"aku pergi sebentar,Violla," sang nenek berkata pada menantunya,

"Hmm.. ketempat itu lagi,Bu?" tebak Violla, dan dijawab dengan senyuman sendu nenek yang dipandu masuk kedalam mobil,

"Hati-hati dijalan bu, Ciel juga" serunya sambil melambai pelan kearah mobil yang berlalu pergi itu.

"untung saja saljunya sudah dibersihkan," kata seorang pria dari bangku pengemudi,

"ahaha, berterima kasih lah pada pemerintahan Ratu baru itu," sang nenek Lizzy menyahut dari kursi penumpang membuat sang pengemudi tertawa pelan,

"nenek kita akan kemana?" tanya Ciel yang terlihat kebingungan sambil mengamati keluar jendela,

"kita ketempat seseorang," jelas sang Nenek, namun penjelasannya masih menyisahkan ketidak jelasan, "kau akan tau setelah sampai, bisa kau tolong bawakan buket bungga ini?" tanya sang nenek Lizzy lagi pada Ciel sambil menyerahkan seikat bungga Mawar putih,

"Tentu," kata Ciel sambil menerima buket bungga itu dengan semangat,

"Aku suka bunga mawar," seru Ciel dengan semangat,

"ahahaha, Ciel yang nenek kenal juga suka dengan mawar," kata nenek itu kembali mengelus surai Ciel dengan penuh sayang,

"kita akan memberikan mawar ini, untuk Ciel yang nenek kenal?" tebak Ciel membuat nenek Lizzy terdiam sebentar,

"Kau pintar sekali,Ciel," puji nenek Lizzy sambil tersenyum manis kearah Ciel yang tertawa malu-malu,

"Kita sudah sampai,Nyonya,"seru sang pengemudi lalu suara pintu mobil ditutup terdengar dan digantikan pintu disamping Ciel yang dibuka, setelah anak itu meloncat turun dari mobil, sang pengemudi membantu nenek Lizzy duduk kembali ke kursi roda yang sudah disiapkannya tadi,

"terima kasih Maichel, Ciel, perhatikan langkahmu" seru Nenek Lizzy pada Ciel yang terlihat mengamati sekitar yang putih karena ditutupi oleh salju,

"Hmm... baiklah nek,biar aku yang mendorong nenek yah?" tanya Ciel sambil menyerahkan buket bungga itu dan berjalan kearah belakang sang nenek mengambil ahli tempat Maichel yang akan mendorong nenek Lizzy

"kau bisa, Ciel? Jika tidak biarkan paman Maichel yang melakukannya," pesan sang nenek saat merasakan dorongan yang tidak seberapa,

"Hmmm.. sudahlah, Maichel tolong bantu Ciel mendorongku," perintahnya pada sang supir yang bernama Maichel,

"aku bisa sendiri,Nek" gerutu Ciel kesal namun masih berusaha mendorongnya,

Maichel menatap bingung kearah nyonya nya, sedangkan sang Nyonya hanya menghela nafas berat lalu mendorong roda disampingnya,

"ahh berjalan," pekik Ciel senang saat merasakan ada pergerakan dari kursi yang diduduki sang Nenek,

"ahahaha kau berhasil Ciel," seru sang Nenek terus saja mendorong roda dikursinya memasuki kawasan pemakaman yang terlihat memutih,

"sudah sampai Ciel, kemari lah," sang nenek memberikan arahan untuk berhenti pada Ciel yang berdiri dibelakangnya,

"Emm?" Ciel berjalan kesampingnya sambil memandangi sekeliling dengan wajah penasaran,

"Ini Ciel yang ingin ku kenalkan,Ciel" kata nenek Lizzy pada Ciel sambil memberikan isyarat untuk membantunya meletakan buket bungga mawar kedepan batu nisan bertuliskan "Ciel Phantomhive"

"Siapa, nek ?" tanya Ciel setelah meletakan bungga itu didepan nisan tua itu,

"teman lama, nenek, orang yang SANGATT berharga bagi nenek," kata Nenek Lizzy sambil memberikan penekanan pada kata 'SANGAT' dan tertawa pelan ,

"tapi aku tidak melihat seorang pun disini," timpal Ciel sambil menatap sekeliling, "apa dia akan datang sebentar lagi?" tanya nya lagi menatap bingung kearah sang nenek,

"Tidak Ciel, dia sudah ada disini, didepan kita," jelas Nenek Lizzy,

"tapi aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa," gerutu Ciel kembali memandangi sekitar,

"Kita memang tidak bisa melihatnya Ciel, tapi dia bisa melihat kita, meski tubuh mereka terkubur disini, tapi jiwa mereka berada diangkasa dan bersinar seperti bintang, itu lah yang akan terjadi pada kita nanti saat kita tua dan mati," jelas sang nenek panjang lebar pada anak berumur 6 tahunan itu,

"Ohh aku pernah mendengarnya dari ayah," seru sang anak semangat saat meninggat ayahnya yang senang bercerita berbagai hal saat ia pulang dari tempat kerjanya,

"yah, begitulah, " sahut sang nenek tanpa berniat mengalihkan pandangannya dari nisan dihadapannya,

"salam kenal,Ciel, aku juga Ciel, senang bertemu denganmu, aku rasa kau pasti sangat baik tapi andai kau bisa menemani nenek Lizzy, dia pasti kesepiaan saat berpisah dari orang yang SANGATT disayangi nya," Ciel berkata pada nisan dihadapannya, sang nenek Lizzy menatapnya terkejut dengan apa yang anak kecil itu,

"Terimakasih,Ciel, kau juga menyayangi mu,Ciel Kirkland," gumam nenek itu kembali mengelus surainya dan tersenyum lembut walau matanya memancarkan kesedihan mendalam,

"Ciel, bisa kau tinggalkan nenek disini sebentar, kau temui lah paman Maichel, jangan nakal yah, nenek akan menyusul sebentar lagi," kata sang Nenek masih mengelus puncak kepala anak itu,

"hmm, baiklah, sampai jumpa Ciel," seru Ciel sambil membungkuk sedikit kearah nisan dan berjalan ringan meninggalkan perkuburan menuju mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya kini,

"Kau lihat dia,Ciel?" sang nenek bertanya, "bukan kah dia sangat mirip dengan mu?" sambungnya

"walaupun kepribadiaan kalian terasa berbeda, tapi dia anak yang baik, kau tahu, aku menemukannya terbaring diantara salju tadi malam, aku khawatir sekali, apalagi saat aku melihat surainya yang mirip denganmu," nenek Lizzy menghentikan racauannya sejenak untuk menarik nafas panjang dan tertawa kecil,

"aku kira, setelah menunggu 53 tahun, akhirnya kau kembali kepadaku, walau begitu, walaupun aku sadar dia bukan dirimu, aku bersyukur bisa menyelamatkannya malam kemarin," sekali lagi nenek itu terdiam lalu menghapus jejak air mata di sudut matanya yang mulai menetes,

"Selamat ulang Tahun,Ciel Phantomhive, setelah 53 tahun dan seterusnya aku akan selalu datang kesini, mengucapkan kata yang sama selalu, dan pulang kerumah untuk kembali menunggu," kata sang Nenek Lizzy dengan suara dan nafas yang berat, lalu mulai memutar kursi rodanya untuk menjauh dari nisan itu.

"Nenek Lizzy..!" sebuah memanggilnya saat nenek itu berhasil mendorong kursinya keluar dari salju-salju yang menumpuk disempang jalan kecil,

"Ohh Ciel, aku kembali," sapa Nenek itu pada anak yang ia kenali,

"Ciel, jangan lari-lari," sebuah suara asing berseru dari belakang Ciel,

"Nyonya Elizabeth," sebuah suara lain terdengar,

"Maichel... dan..." Nenek Lizzy terdiam sejenak saat melihat orang yang tidak dikenalnya juga ikut berlari kearahnya,

"Arthur Kirkland, ayahnya Ciel dan ini Alice Kirkland, ibu nya," Maichel menjelaskan saat berhenti tepat didepan sang Nyonya,

"terima kasih sudah merawat Ciel, ku dengar kau menyelamatkan nyawa nya saat hampir mati membeku dihalaman rumah anda," seorang pria tinggi bernama Arthur Kirkland itu berjalan dan membungkuk sedikit sebagai tanda hormat,

"saya minta maaf atas ke teledoran kami dalam menjaga anak, kami benar-benar kebingungan saat anak ini menghilang didalam keramaian," seru seorang wanita yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, Alice Kirkland,

"ahahaha, tidak mengapa, aku bisa mengerti dengan sifat aktif, si Ciel ini," balas nenek Lizzy sambil mengelus Ciel yang bergeliat dalam pangkuan nya,

"Tadi kebetulan saya membawa Ciel ke toko teh diseberang sana untuk menghangatkan diri, dan ternyata Tuan dan Nyonya Kirkland juga sedang membagikan selembaran tentang kehilangan Ciel," Maichel menjelaskan, sedangkan pasangan Kirkland itu hanya tertawa malu-malu,

"apakah dia menyusahkan anda,Nyonya Midford ?" sang Nyonya Kirkland berkata sambil mengendong Ciel dari pangkuan nenek tersebut,

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Ciel bersikap sangat baik dan manis, bukan begitu Ciel?" tanya nenek Lizzy sambil mengelus pipi Ciel yang sedikit tersipu malu,

"senang mendengarnya, andai saya tau cara berterima kasih," kata Arthur pada nenek Lizzy,

"mungkin makan malam bersama keluarga kami?" saran nenek itu membuat pasangan muda itu terdiam sebentar dan saling pandang,

"bukankah itu akan menambah utang budi kami?" nona Alice berkata dengan ragu,

"Hahahaha... darimana anda mendapatkan asumsi seperti itu, nyonya Kirkland? Saya sama sekali tidak keberatan dan tidak menganggapnya utang budi," jelas sang nenek membuat pasangan itu kembali berpandang sebentar lalu menghela nafas pendek,

"baiklah, tentunya dengan senang hati jika anda memaksa,Nyonya Midford," kata Arthur Kirkland pada akhirnya.

"Ohh sungguh sebuah kebetulan yang menyenangkan, Tuan dan Nyonya Kirkland," Violla tertawa pelan setelah mengatakannya,

"hahaha, iia kami sangat bersyukur Ciel bertemu dengan keluarga yang baik seperti kalian," Nyonya Kirkland menjawabnya lalu ikut tertawa pelan,

"Hahaha, Jika anda seorang turis maka anda harus mengunjungi monumen nasional kami di Inggris ini," sebuah suara lain terdengar dari ruang tamu, Arnold Midford tengah berbincang ria dengan Arthur Kirkland setelah makan malam berlalu, diikuti istri-istri mereka yang juga melakukan hal yang sama didapur,

"Kejar aku,Ciell~" Cicel berseru sambil berlari diikuti Wels yang juga tertawa lepas sambil berlari kelantai 2,

"Tunggu aku, Cicel, Wels," suara Ciel terdengar tergesah-gesah.

"Sungguh malam yang meriah" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan sang Nyonya Besar Midford,

"hahaha, kau mengaggetkan ku,Maichel, bukankah malam seperti ini adalah malam yang indah untuk menyambut Natal,Maichel?" sang Nyonya besar bertanya pada pelayan setianya, lalu memandang kembali kearah perapian diruang tengah,

"betul Nyonya, bahkan malam ini tidak seindah saat pertama kali anda membawa pulang Tuan muda dalam keadaan yang menyayat hati," kata Maichel lalu tengelam dalam masa lalu nya,

Saat itu usia Nyonya besar Midford baru mencapai umur 25 tahun dan dirinya yang merupakan anak dari seorang pelayan baru berumur 13 tahun dan hanya berkerja sampingan membantu didapur di keluarga Midford ini,

Setelah pernikahan Edward Midford dengan seorang wanita cantik dari keluarga Dolores, Nyonya Elizabeth hanya tinggal seorang diri dengan beberapa pelayannya terutama nona Paula yang meninggal beberapa 10 tahun yang lalu,

"Maichel," sebuah suara lembut memanggilnya pelan,

"ada apa nyonya Elizabeth?" pria yang berumur 40-an itu bertanya pelan kearah nyonya nya,

"tolong bawa kan aku susu dicampur madu kesini," pinta sang majikan,

"baik, tunggu sebentar Nyonya," balas Maichel lalu berlalu meninggalkan sang Nyonya besar sendirian didekat perapian yang hangat,

"Ibu.." sebuah suara memanggil,

"ini sudah malam, apa kah ibu setuju untuk membiarkan tuan dan nyonya Kirkland ini untuk tinggal malam ini?" pria yang tadi memanggilnya kembali bersuara,

"tentu saja,dengan senang hati," balas sang ibu yang duduk dengan nyaman dikursi rodanya dekat perapian,

"ahaha, baguslah, ayo kutunjukan kamar mu, kita bisa membahas nya kembali besok, dan jangan-" 2 orang itu berlalu sambil terus bercerita panjang lebar, hingga sosok dan suara mereka ditelan oleh jarak dan suara perapian yang terasa menenangkan,

"mungkin sedikit music bisa menghiburku," wanita tua itu berbisik pelan lalu berjalan kearah pemutar piringan hitam tua yang masih ia simpan, ia mengeluarkan sebuah piringan hitam dari laci dibawahnya lalu meletakannya dan aliran piano berpadu dengan viola mengalun indah,

"Wahh... lagu apa itu,Nek ? aku tidak pernah mendengar nya," sebuah suara kembali terdengar dari belakang sang nenek,

"ini lagu lama kesukaan nenek, nama lagunya Lento assai e con molto di malinconia," kata sang nenek sambil menunjukan bungkusan piringan hitam kearahnya,

"ehh? Namanya aneh dan sulit diucapkan," Cicel mengeluh pada neneknya yang hanya tertawa kecil melihat cucunya,

"apa yang kalian lakukan? Sudah malam waktunya tidur, ayoo" sebuah suara lain mengalihkan penghuni ruangan tengah itu,

"ekh.. aku masih ingin main dengan Ciel dan Wels," sekali lagi Cicel mengerutu pada ibu nya yang berdiri diambang pintu bersama ibu Ciel,

"hari ini Ciel akan menginap, jadi besok pagi-pagi kau bisa mengajaknya main setelah sarapan," Violla memberikan penjelasan pada anak perempuannya, sedangkan Wels yang memang pendiam sudah berjalan pergi mendahuli nya kerarah sang bunda,

"Humph.. yasudah, selamat malam Nek," seru Cicel melambai sambil berlari kecil kearah neneknya yang masih berada ditempatnya semula,

"Ciel kau juga, ayoo sini," Alice memanggil anak semata wayang nya,

"Nenek tidak tidur?" Ciel bertanya pada nenek setelah menatap ibu nya seakan meminta waktu,

"Sebentar lagi sayang, kau duluan lah, mimpi indah, selamat malam," kata sang Nenek, Ciel mengangguk paham lalu berlari kecil kearah ibunya,

"Selamat malam semuanya," sang nenek berkata dengan suara yang lebih keras,

"Selamat malam ibu,"

"Selamat malam Nyonya Midford,"

"Selamat malam Nek,"

Dan Elizabeth ditinggalkan sendirian diruangan besar itu,

"Aku jadi ingin berdansa," sang nenek bergumam kecil lalu tertawa malu pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap piringan hitam ditangannya,

"Mengapa tidak, kita berdansa, My Lady?" sebuah suara familliar mengalihkan perhatian sang nenek,

"Tidak baik bagi seorang Lady untuk menolak sebuah permintaan berdansa bukan?" pemilik suara itu kembali bersuara saat mendapati lawan bicaranya hanya menatapnya dalam diam,

"ahahaha, seperti nya aku berhalusinasi," kata sang nenek tertawa hambar,

"Lizzy," sebuah panggilan terdengar lembut namun mampu menyayat hati terdalamnya,

"Ci-Ciel.." dengan pelan bibir sang nenek mengucapkan nama itu, bibirnya bergetar dan rasa nyeri merasuk dalam lerung hati nya, dia bernafas pendek dan hanya tersenyum hambar menatap kearah sosok yang di rindukannya,

"Bukankah sudah waktunya tidur?" masih bergetar sang nenek berkata pelan, berusaha mendapatkan akal sehatnya,

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum sendu, dia mengeleng pelan memperlihatkan mata kirinya yang tertutup, "kau tidak bisa terus memperlakukan ku seperti itu Lizzy, aku sudah dewasa," kembali suara egois yang khas milik seorang Ciel Phantomhive yang Elizabeth Midford kenal,

"Bolehkah aku berharap, Ciel?" sang nenek bertanya pada anak laki-laki itu,

"Aku datang untuk bertemu denganmu," Anak itu berucap kembali tersenyum sendu,

"Apakah kau datang menjemputku?" tanya sang Nenek kembali,

"Aku datang untuk mengobrol bersama mu sekali lagi, jadi maukah kau berdansa denganku,lady?" anak laki-laki itu berjalan kehadapannya, membungkuk hormat sambil menaikan sebelah tangannya,

"Aku lumpuh,Ciel aku bukan Lizzy yang dulu," gumam sang nenek dengan nada sendu, mengalihkan pandangannya kesegala arah,

"mengapa tidak kau mencoba bangun,Lizzy, biarkan keajaiban menyelimuti kita malam ini," sang anak laki-laki bangkit dan menuntun tangan nenek itu untuk berdiri, tangannya yang terlihat keriput kini kembali menjadi lembut dengan balutan sarung tangan sutra berwarna putih,

"Aku pasti bermimpi,Ciel," dia berjalan pelan, takut-takut ia akan terjatuh seperti pertama kali mencoba berjalan saat dinyatakan lumpuh total,

"dan nikmatilah mimpi ini Lizzy," sang anak laki-laki menuntut nya kearah dekapannya,

"Kau bahkan tidak bertambah tinggi," sang anak perempuan tertawa jahil walau air mata telah berada diujung matanya,

"itu bukan hal yang ingin kudengar,Lizzy," anak laki-laki itu berkata dengan nada kesal , namun tidak membuat tawa anak perempuan yang memeluknya itu berhenti,

"Selamat ulang tahun Ciel," Anak perempuan itu berbisik pada daun telinga anak laki-laki itu saat langkah mereka mulai terasa menyatu dengan alunan musik yang mengalun,

"Terima kasih Lizzy," Anak laki-laki itu menjawab pelan, sedangkan anak perempuan itu hanya terkekeh senang bercampur malu,

"Ciel.." sebuah suara pelan memanggil nya,

"ada apa,Lizzy?" dijawabnya tidak kalah pelan,

"A-apakah ini yang terakhir kalinya?" suara anak perempuan itu bertanya dengan ragu,

"yah" jawaban singkat itu bagai bisikan angin keluar dari bibir marun anak laki-laki itu,

"Jadi semuanya akan berakhir?" sekali lagi anak perempuan itu bertanya, walau keraguan tlah hilang dari nada suaranya, masih ada keraguan dari hatinya,

"yeah," sekali lagi jawaban singkat menjawab pertanyaan nya,

"Kau datang menjemputku?" sekali lagi anak perempuan itu bertanya,

Langkah kaki mereka berhenti walau melody yang dialunkan masih terus menari diudara dan pendengaran mereka, anak perempuan itu menatap kearah anak laki-laki yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya,

"kurasa aku tau jawabannya Ciel," sang anak perempuan membuka suara, namun anak laki-laki dihadapannya masih tidak bergeming,

"Terima kasih," bisik gadis itu sambil mengecup pelan pipi anak laki-laki dihadapannya,

"terima kasih untuk kebahagiaan di akhir nafasku, terima kasih kau sudah mengobati kerinduanku," sang gadis terus berkata sambil berjalan pelan kearah kursi rodanya,

"ini sama seperti saat terakhir kau mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku, kita berdansa bersama, aku tidak bisa melupakannya," sang gadis terus meracau,

"Kau tahu Ciel? Aku selalu merindukanmu, aku bahkan menunggu mu selama ini, bukankah itu luar biasa, aku sendiri terkejut, aku bahkan berharap kau masih hidup, dan berharap bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, dan kau mengabulkan semua permintaan ku seperti yang selalu kau lakukan untuk ku sebelum kau menghilang.. aku.." racauan gadis itu terhenti ketika sebuah tangan dingin dan kurus itu menyentuh pipinya yang basah oleh air mata,

"kau masih cengeng dan berisik seperti dulu Lizzy," sebuah sindiran keluar dari mulut anak laki-laki dihadapannya,

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal untuk menghilangkan sikap itu," katanya pelan lalu tertawa kecil,

"Aku.." ucapan sang gadis ter putus saat wajahnya dituntun untuk lebih dekat dan memotong jarak diantara keduanya, bibir mereka bertemu, hanya sebuah pertemuan bibir mereka yang terasa dingin dan lembut satu sama lain, tidak ada pergerakan diantara mereka hampir beberapa menit,

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya lagi, aku tahu semua, aku sudah mendengar semua ocehanmu setiap tahun dan setiap hari beberapa tahun awal saat aku pergi," kata sang anak laki-laki itu setelah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka,

"Terima kasih," dengan wajahnya yang memerah sang gadis berusaha mengucapkannya,

"Aku mencintai mu, hingga akhir," dan airmata mengaburkan pandangannya,

"Tidurlah, My Fair Lady," dan suara itu mengiringi mata nya yang tertutup rapat dan alunan detak jantung nya yang melemah hingga tertelan oleh kesepiaan.

"Kau sudah selesai,Boochan?" sebuah suara mengusik dan mengalihkan perhatian anak laki-laki itu dari sesosok wanita tua tak bernyawa dikursi rodanya,

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri Sebastian," anak laki-laki itu berkata dengan nada menghina kearah bulter setianya yang tersenyum penuh arti kearah majikan,

"Apa yang kau tunggu, ayo pergi," bentak sang majikan pada bulter nya yang terdiam menatap sosok wanita tua itu,

"Selamat malam Nona Elizabeth," setelah membisikannya bulter itu menghilang bagai ditelan kegelapan setelah majikannya menghilang dibalik jendela besar,

"Nyonya Elizabeth," seorang pria memanggil nama wanita tua itu,

"Nyonya, apa anda tertidur?" sang pria bertanya,

"Nyonya Elizabeth," Pria itu meletakan susu madu pesanan sang Nyonya dan mulai berusaha menyadarkan sang Nyonya Besar Midford,

"Astaga, Nyonya..."

"Tuan...! Nyonya...!" sekeras mungkin pria bernama Maichel itu berteriak kearah lantai 2, tak lama semua penghuni rumah berlari dengan panik kearah ruang tengah,

"Astaga..!" sang Nyonya Midford dan pasangan Kikrland diikuti beberapa pelayan memekik kaget,

"Ibuu...!" Arnold berlari kearah ibu nya yang terduduk di kursi rodanya,

"Nenek...!" Ciel, Cicel dan Wels berlari kearah sang nenek mengikuti jejak Arnold yang berusaha menyadarkan sang nenek.

"Aku tidak percaya ini walau memang sudah berusia lanjut tapi kemarin dia masih terlihat sehat-sehat saja," sebuah suara berbisik diantara kerumunan,

"Semoga dia tenang disana, kasihan sekali," suara lainnya ikut berbisik,

"Dia meninggal dengan tenang, bahkan senyuman tidak lepas dari wajahnya," suara lain kembali menyahut,

"Berikan penghormatan terakhir" sang pendeta memberikan arahan, diikuti dengan orang-orang yang melemparkan bunga tulip dan bunga mawar putih kedalam peti.

"Nyonya Elizabeth Midford telah tiada dengan senyuman diwajahnya, walau bercak airmata masih terlihat mengalir di nafas terakhirnya, siapa tahu dia menangis karena kebahagiaannya yang hanya ilusi,"

END

NB :

Author : Jangan~ Bunuhh~ saya~

Elizabeth : *bawa parang* gue masih bening udah dibilang nenek-nenek , kampret lu Author..!

Author : ampyunn~ *lari ngebirit*

Ciel : berhubung saya sudah mendapatkan jiwa nya Lizzy dan itu berkat Author, SEKALI INI SAJA saya akan membantu Author menyampaikan pesan terakhirnya ,

"Gue belum mati iblis kecil," teriak dari jauh

Ekhmm... Ini Fiction nya dibuat si Author gak tau diri itu untuk mengikuti lomba fiction di FACEBOOK yang kebetulan ada nie fandoms, setelah mendapat ijin (terpaksa) oleh pihak penyelenggara lomba, jadilah Author mempublikasi kan ini disni dalam rangka memperingati hari JADI nya seorang CIEL PHANTOMHIVE, (Backsound: Plok..Plok..Plok..)..

Udah telah Author sarap *lempar naskah*

Sebastian kita pergi saja..

Sebastian: yeissss mai lodto #plak


End file.
